Swim fins commonly used in water sports, such as, for example swimming and scuba diving, function to increase the propulsive force of the legs by substantially increasing the surface area of the foot. Although numerous styles of swim fins are known, most swim fins are cumbersome and impractical for walking and may even present potential danger to the wearer. To overcome such deficiencies, various types of swim fins and shoe combinations, including designs capable of folding or rotating between a swimming mode and a walking mode, have been developed.
Known swim fin and shoe combinations include, for example, amphibious shoe-like structures with fin blades having a swimming mode and a walking mode. When in the walking mode, the swim fin can rest adjacent to a wearer's instep. When in the swimming mode, the swim fin can extend from the shoe-like structure. In such a device, the expandable fin blade can move between the swimming mode and the walking mode by rotating the fin blade towards the instep of the shoe about a pivoting point such as a rivet, pin, screw or nut and bolt assembly.
Other known swim fin and shoe combinations allow the fin to move between the swimming mode and walking mode through a cut-out in the toe of a hollow sole. Such know devices, however, require folding or bunching up the fin into the sole of the shoe when the fin is in the walking mode. Such folding can create an uneven shoe sole which can cause discomfort when the fin is in the walking mode.
Other know swim fin and shoe combinations include flippers that are extensible through cut-outs in the toe of the hollow sole by means of springs and pins. Such a device requires a separate guard piece to restrain the flipper within the hollow sole. Still other known fin and shoe combinations include fins that can be detached from the shoe and secured to the shoe in a different position by separate screws. Such devices can be cumbersome to move between the swimming mode and the walking mode. Additionally, such devices have hardware that can be lost and/or can corrode.
Therefore a need exists for an amphibious shoe, which can be used for walking and swimming, having convenient, relatively inexpensive and secure means for converting between a walking mode and a swimming or diving mode and maintaining the amphibious shoe in the desired mode. There also exists a need for an amphibious shoe that is comfortable for the wearer and does not restrict the activities of the wearer when in the walking mode. Additionally, a need exists for a swim fin and shoe combination that can be fabricated from moldable thermoplastic materials without corrosion-prone hardware. Further, a need exists for a swim fin and shoe combination with a reliable, reversible retaining mechanism and a minimum of mechanical parts.